Latest News
Please feel free to post records of sightings for locations within the Croydon area on this Wiki. To do so, just click on the arrow next to the 'Edit' button at the top of the page, select 'classic editor' and add records to the relevant month using the standard format. Please be careful not to delete or edit records already posted. Alternatively, you can email the sightings (with date and location) to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. Note that records submitted to this website will be shared with the RSPB Croydon Local Group for use in their survey of birds in Croydon. We may get back to you for more info about records of scarcer species and records of other wildlife as records posted here may also be submitted to the London Natural History Society and the Surrey county bird recorder. Do not post records on this website unless you are happy for them to be shared with the other organisations mentioned here. Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000) except to alert other observers to the presence somewhere in the borough when it should be shown as Location undisclosed. Any reports giving a specific location will be removed or modified by the website administrator. We would still like to know of such potential breeding records, so please e-mail them to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. If posting records from a private garden include the street name if you wish, but do not give the house number without express permission. You can use these links to find out more about Birdwatching Sites in Croydon and for information about Ringed Birds. There is a separate page for recording sightings of species other than birds, eg mammals, dragonflies, butterflies, etc. Click on the link here to access Other Wildlife. Regular contributors identified below by only initials are - John Birkett (JB), Gill Flinn (GF), Gavin Hawgood (GH), Simon Harris (SH), David Hayes (DH), John Hughes (JAH), Nicola Hunt (NH), Dave MacMillan (DMac), Dave Miller (DM), Mike Netherwood (MJN), Alan Pearson (AJP) and John Watson (JW). 2016 & 2017 Croydon Bird Report The combined 2016 & 2017 Croydon Bird Report has now been published. For details of how to obtain a copy please see the RSPB Croydon Local Group's website. The price has been maintained at £3.50. Note that the text of some earlier Bird Reports is now being uploaded to this website and can at, be found here. Photos Request If anyone takes photographs of birds in Croydon and is willing to let the RSPB Croydon Local Group use them in their annual report can you please get in touch with John Birkett (johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk). October 2019 * 22nd - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (9.25-9.30pm): Tawny Owl calling in Gdns (then heard faintly for a few mins in Lancaster Rd area) (GH) * 21st - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): 10:20-10:50 migration watch over garden. 12 Goldfinch S, 27 Redwing W & 28 S, 4 Fieldfare SW, 9 Chaffinch W, Siskin heard. (JB) * 20th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:15) 12 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 16 Mallard, 10 Tufted Duck, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 4 Cormorant, 12 Moorhen, 20 Coot, 6 Black-headed Gull, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Goldcrest, 2 Jackdaw, 12 House Sparrow (JW) * 20th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Siskin over at 11:40, Skylark over at 12:00, Chiffchaff calling at 16:30. Also Jackdaw(s) heard over during morning - thought just the local bird, but there was a passage of Jackdaws over London during the morning! (JB) * 20th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, Greylag Goose, 10 Egyptian Goose, 2 Teal, 3 Shoveler, 5 Cormorant, 2 Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, 3 Water Rail, 2 Kestrel, 2 Jackdaw, 3 Goldcrest, 15 Long-tailed Tit, 4 Chiffchaff, 5 Redwing, Mistle Thrush, Grey Wagtail, Bullfinch. (JAH) * 19th - Riddlesdown Common: 1 Kestrel, 2 Buzzard, 2 Stonechat, 4 Meadow Pipit (Derek Kelly). 08:10-09:15 - 14 Redwing, 8 Jays, 20 Starlings, 1 Sparrowhawk. (NH) * 19th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (c8.15am): group of 10 Cormorants flying low over rlwy land towards SNCP (JW reports same group had failed to land on SNL at 8.10am) (GH) * 19th - South Norwood Lake: (08:00:09:00) 10 Canada Goose 2 Egyptian Goose, 19 Mallard, 12 Tufted Duck, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 13 Cormorant, 10 Black-headed Gull, 4 imm Herring Gull, 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Jackdaw, 9 House Sparrow (JW) * 18th - South Norwood Lake: (08:00:09:30) 8 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 12 Mallard, 10 Tufted Duck, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 1 Cormorant, 15 Moorhen, 23 Coot, 7 Black-headed Gull, 2 Collared Dove, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Coal Tit, 7 House Sparrow (JW) * 17th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:15) 14 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 23 Mallard, 14 Tufted Duck, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 12 Moorhen, 25 Coot, 6 Black-headed Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Chiffchaff, 3 Goldcrest, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 2 Jay, 5 House Sparrow (JW) * 17th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (11.45am): male Kestrel being chased low NW by crow (GH) * 17th - South Norwood Country Park: Whinchat. (JAH) * 16th - South Norwood Country Park: Little Egret, Kingfisher. (JAH) The 2 Mute Swans currently present both have BTO rings. If anyone has details of the numbers on them (or has tracked down their origin through BTO) could they please get in touch with me. (Admin) * 15th - Wandle Park: WeBS count. 2 Egyptian Geese (inc 1421961 - ringed at Waddon Ponds last year), 6 Mallard, 1 Moorhen, 2 Grey Wagtail, 1 Pied Wagtail, 2 Chiffchaff (1 singing), 80+ Crows, 50+ Ring-necked Parakeet. (JB & Sue Henning) * 15th - Waddon Ponds: WeBS count. Mute Swan 2 adults and 4 cygnets, 2 of which were flying around, 14 Canada Geese, 27 Mallard, 2 Tufted Duck, 3 Little Grebe, 12 Moorhen, 23 Coot, 20 Black-headed Gull, 1 Herring Gull, 1 Cormorant, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Mistle Thrush. (JB and Sue Henning) * 15th - South Norwood Country Park: 19 Egyptian Goose (record count), Common Gull, 2 Goldcrest, Swallow, Blackcap, 67 Redwing, Grey Wagtail, 5 Pied Wagtail (largest count since 2011) (JAH) * 15th - Croydon (Purley Way): Wheatear in John Lewis car park then flew on to nearby rooftop before heading towards Wandle Park/town centre. (JB and Sue Henning) * 15th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (9.45am): female Kestrel in the garden sycamore & a pair of Redwings low overhead (GH) * 14th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 7 Egyptian Goose, 2 Teal, 11 Shoveler, 6 Cormorant, Little Egret, Kestrel, Grey Wagtail, Siskin. (JAH) * 13th - Waddon Ponds: 1 Robin, 1 Carrion Crow, 15 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 17 Mallard, Mute Swan 2, 4 juv, 1 Little Grebe, 13 Black-headed Gull inc ringed bird white VBA, 1 Chiffchaff, 10 Coot, 6 Moorhen plus 1 juv, 2 Great Tit (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 13th - Foxley Wood: 4 Tawny Owls. (Dave Warren) * 13th - Riddlesdown common: 3 house martin, 2 meadow pipits, 30-40 goldfinch (NH) * 13th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:15) 19 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 15 Mallard, 12 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, 2 Cormorant, 12 Moorhen, 21 Coot, 5 Black-headed Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, single Swallow round lake about 2/3 mins then flew S/SE, 4 Redwing, 1f Blackcap, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Jay, 2 Jackdaw, 3 House Sparrow (JW) * 13th - Lloyd Park : Raven mobbed by 2 Crows at 09:30 then flew south. (PP) * 13th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): 3 alba wagtails over west about 10:30am. (JB) * 12th - South Norwood Country Park: Treecreeper (a personal site tick) in rowan plantation near pitch & putt. (JAH) * 10th - Queen's Road Cemetery (Thornton Heath) (12.30-1.30pm): 14 species only, incl f Kestrel, Long-tailed Tit, Nuthatch & Jay (GH) * 9th - South Norwood Country Park: 4 Teal, Little Egret, 6 Redwing, Stonechat. (JAH) * 8th - Lloyd Park: 8.30am. male Stonechat. (Graham Guerin by email) * 8th - Croham Hurst: (Non)migration watch resulted in just 12 Starlings SW and 263 Feral Pigeons SE. Nothing else seen on the move, but Linnet calling overhead. 8+ Jays around collecting acorns and calling raucously. (JB) * 7th - Riddlesdown: 8 Redwing flying over, Stonechat, 50 Goldfinch. (NH) * 7th - South Norwood Country Park: 3 Little Egret, Tawny Owl, Skylark, 2 Redwing, Stonechat. (JAH) * 6th - Purley (Lower Barn Road): Chiffchaff singing pm (NH) * 6th - Sanderstead Plantation: Chiffchaff. (NH) * 6th - Shirley (Freshfields) (4pm): Chiffchaff bathing in garden bird-bath (Sheila Mason per GH) * 6th - South Norwood (Kings Road) (13:15) 2 Chiffchaff calling, 3 Redwing, (JW) * 6th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (7.15am): Group of 8 Redwings low overhead (GH) * 5th - Croham Hurst: Flock of Redwings over. Tawny Owl on golf course. (Jovita Kaunang by email) * 5th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (9.15pm): 1 Redwing calling overhead (GH) * 5th - South Norwood Lake (9.30 am): single BRENT GOOSE (appears to be Pale-bellied race) on the Lake. (Nigel Harris per GH) First Croydon record since 2005, & the first known record of a stopping bird * 5th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 58 Greylag Goose, 7 Egyptian Goose, 2 Teal, 6 Shoveler, 13 Cormorant, 4 Little Egret, Kingfisher, Kestrel, Jackdaw, 2 Goldcrest, 8 Swallow, Stonechat, Grey Wagtail. (JAH) * 4th - South Norwood Lake: (07.45-09.15) 6 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 15 Mallard, 10 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, 12 Moorhen, 16 Coot, 5 Black-headed Gull, 1imm Herring Gull, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, 3 Jay, 2 Jackdaw, 4 House Sparrow (JW) * 4th - Croham Hurst: Redwings. (Jovita Kaunang by email) * 4th - Valley Park (Purley Way): 2 Jays on small oak in the car park (MJN) * 2nd - Waddon Ponds: 2 Robin, 2 Carrion Crow, 1 Magpie, 21 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 23 Mallard, 2 ad and 5 juv Mute Swan, 1 Shoveler, 4 Tufted Duck, 3 Little Grebe, 12 Black-headed Gull, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 House Sparrow, 1 Collared Dove, 1 Woodpigeon, 21 Coot, 13 Moorhen plus 1 young, 1 Blue Tit, 1 Great Tit, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 2nd - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (7.45am): 2 Chiffchaffs calling in Gdns at same time, plus m Kestrel hunting along rlwy land at 1.30pm (GH) * 2nd- South Norwood Country Park: 7 Meadow Pipit. (JAH) * 1st - Norbury (Pollards Hill South) - Chiffchaff calling in garden.2 Goldcrest.6 Greenfinch on feeders.2 Jays with acorns 1 Sparrowhawk (again) (MJN) * 1st - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 63 Greylag Goose, 7 Egyptian Goose, 2 Teal, 7 Shoveler, 8 Cormorant, 4 Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher, Kestrel, Jackdaw, 2 Goldcrest, 5 House Martin, Stonechat, 2 Grey Wagtail. (JAH) Archived Records 2019 January 2019 - February 2019 - March 2019 - April 2019 - May 2019 - June 2019 - July 2019 - August 2019 - September 2019 - October 2019 - November 2019 - December 2019 2018 January 2018 - February 2018 - March 2018 - April 2018 - May 2018 - June 2018 - July 2018 - August 2018 - September 2018 - October 2018 - November 2018 - December 2018 2017 January 2017 - February 2017 - March 2017 - April 2017 - May 2017 - June 2017 - July 2017 - August 2017 - September 2017 - October 2017 - November 2017 - December 2017 2016 January 2016 - February 2016 - March 2016 - April 2016 - May 2016 - June 2016 - July 2016 - August 2016 - September 2016 - October 2016 - November 2016 - December 2016 2015 January 2015 - February 2015 - March 2015 - April 2015 - May 2015 - June 2015 - July 2015 - August 2015 - September 2015 - October 2015 - November 2015 - December 2015 2014 January 2014 - February 2014 - March 2014 - April 2014 - May 2014 - June 2014 - July 2014 - August 2014 - September 2014 - October 2014 - November 2014 - December 2014 2013 January 2013 - February 2013 - March 2013 - April 2013 - May 2013 - June 2013 - July 2013 - August 2013 - September 2013 - October 2013 - November 2013 - December 2013 *[[Archived Records|'Full Archive']]